Number 1
Number 1 è una canzone, registrata dal rapper americano Nelly. Pubblicata nel mese di agosto 2001, venne utilizzata nella colonna sonora del film di Training Day, nel quale fu incluso anche il suo album Nellyville. Testo nelly You better watch who you talkin bout; runnin your mouth, like you know me You gon' fuck around and show why the "show me" get called the "show me" Why one-on-one you can't hold me if your last name was haynes Only way you wear me out is stitch my name on your pants No resident of france; but you swear I'm from paris Hundred-six karats - total? naw that's per wrist Trying to compurr this - my chain to yo' chain I'm like sprint or motorola - no service, out of your range You out of your brains, thinkin i'ma shout out your name You gotta come up with better ways than that to catch your fame All that pressure you applyin it's time to ease off before I hit you from the Blindside takin your sleeves off As much as we's floss, still hard to please boss Don't be lyin bitchin and cryin - suck it up as a loss Cause your, acts is wack, your whole label is wack And matter fact, eh eh-eh eh a-hold that nelly I.. am.. number one - no matter if you like it Here take it sit down and write it I.. am.. number one Hey hey hey hey hey hey - now let me ask you man What does it take to be number one? Two is not a winner and three nobody remembers (hey) What does it take to be number one? Hey hey hey hey.. girl Do you like it when I shake it for ya, daddy? move it all around? Let you get a peep before it touches the ground? nelly Hell yeah ma I love a girl that's willin to learn Willin to get in the driver's seat and willin to turn And not concerned about that he say, she say, did he say What I think he said? squash that, he probably got that off ebay Or some, internet access some, website chat line Mad cause I got mine, oh don't wind up on the flat line Ohh if my uncle could see me now If he could see how many rappers wanna be me now Straight emulatin my style right to the "down down" Can't leave out the store now better wait 'til they calm down I got hella shorties, comin askin, "yo, where the party?" Ohh lordy - I'd like to continue to act naughty Mixing cris' and bacardi, got me thinkin fo' sho' I'm not a man of many words but there's one thing I know - pimp chorus I.. am.. number one - no matter if you like it Here take it sit down and write it Hey i.. am.. number one Hey hey hey hey hey hey - now tell me now dirty What does it take to be number one? Two is not a winner and three nobody remembers Tell me - what does it take to be number one? Hey hey hey hey.. nelly Check it, uhh, check, yo Aiyyo I'm tired of people judgin what's real hip-hop Half the time you be them niggaz who fuckin album flop You know! boat done sank and it ain't left the dock C'mon! mad cause I'm hot; he just - mad cause he not You ain't gotta gimme my props, just gimme the yachts Gimme my rocks, and keep my fans comin in flocks 'til you top the superbowl, keep your mouth on lock Shhhhh.. {*crickets*} (I'm awake, ha ha ha!) I'm cocky on the mic but I'm humble in real life Taking nothin for granted blessin e'rything on my life Trying to see a new light at the top of the roof Baby name not sigel but I speak the truth I heat the booth - nelly actin so uncouth Top down shirt off in the coupe, spreadin the loot With my family and friends, and my closest of kin And I'll do it again if it means i'ma win chorus Dirty i.. am.. dirty, number one - no matter if you like it Here take it sit down and write it Hey i.. am.. number one Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey Dirty what does it take to be number one? whoo! Two is not a winner and three nobody remembers Ey! - what does it take to be number one? Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey Heyyyy i.. am.. number one I.. am.. number one What does it take to be number one? Two is not a winner and three nobody remembers What does it take to be number one? Hey hey hey hey hey hey I..i.. am.. number one Uhh uhh uh, uh uh uhh-uh uh Listen I i, I i i-i number one..yeah, yeah, yeah I i, I i, number one.. The two is not a winner and three nobody remembers .. number one Cause two is not a winner and three nobody remembers Video Categoria:Singoli Categoria:Singoli di Nelly